Final Thoughts
by Muldoon22
Summary: What Barney is thinking about
1. Final Thoughts

He looked around, the smiling faces of his friends with their lovers, Lily with her Marshall, Robin with Don and Ted with Stella. He sat there, a loose thread on a near perfect cloth. He gazed about the bar, looking for any big fish to bait. But the night was dead and there was no point in him being a seventh wheel.

"Well, that's me for tonight." he announced.

"That's surprising, it's only 11:30." Ted responded, looking at his watch.

"Eh, the crowd isn't hopping tonight. I'll see you around." And he slid out of the bar and into the cold Manhattan night.

He reflected on his life during the car ride home. He never knew his father, he was terrified to death of commitment, except for one special time, and he was viewed by his friends as a sick puppy.

_What a legacy_

The cab pulled up to his apartment and he paid the driver and exited. He pushed through the doors and entered the elevator, pushing the button for his floor.

He wondered what his life would have been like if he kept his views of life when he was 23. How different things would have been. Maybe that kid of Shannon's would have been his.

The elevator opened to his floor and he walked to his door. He fumbled with his house keys and placed it into the lock. He removed his jacket and hung it up on the hook and went for the answering machine.

_Stinson, it's Bilson. Give me a call about that McGregg account when you have the chance._

_Barney, it's Lily. I think I left my rain jacket at your place. I'll drop by tomorrow and grab it._

His eyes gazed towards a light brown jacket strewn over the chair adjacent from the couch.

He stood up and went to pour himself a scotch. It may have been in a big glass, but it was gone like a shot.

He strode over to a desk and retrieved a blue box. Inside was a pen and paper kit he got for his tenth birthday. He always kept it on him, just in case.

He plopped back down on the couch and pulled out a piece of paper and the pen. He scribbled down a quick note, his mind still racing about his life.

_Seventh wheel. That's Barney Stinson for you._

He sat back and looked over the note. He set it back down, satisfied. He sighed in deeply.

Then his mind traveled to thoughts of his friends. The romantic Ted, the slightly overbearing Marshall, the wise Lily, and Robin. _Robin_. God, what life would have been like with that Canadian firecracker. He envisioned a house, a two story house on the outskirts of the city. Two children frolicked about in the front yard while their parents looked on, a blonde man in a suit with a brunette woman clinging onto his arm.

A single tear ran down the man's face.

He reached back into the box and clamped onto an object within it. He pulled it out.

And then he spoke outloud.

"I love you, Robin."

He pulled the trigger and the pistol fired a single bullet into his temple. He crumpled sideways on his couch while the pistol fell soundless to the floor. Before the brain turned off permanently, the solitary picture of Robin Scherbatsky lingered in his mind. He closed his eyes and fell into his eternal sleep.


	2. A Close Call Reason

"_Barney, are you here? Barney, I'm coming in to get my-OH MY GOD! BARNEY!'_

"_Do you know how long he's been like this, ma'am?" "No, I just found him like this, can you save him?" _

"_It's a gamble, we need to move him. And fast."_

"_We got a suicide victim! Caucasian male, mid-30's, one shot in the temple."_

"_Get him to the ER, alert Dr. Muldoon."_

"_The bullet's past through the frontal lobe, luckily no severe damage, chances of survival are 65%. Scalpel"_

"_Carefully, now. DOCTOR, WE'RE LOSING HIM!"_

"_Shock him. Clear!"_

ZAP

"_We got a heartbeat. He's stable."_

"_Removal of the projectile was successful, as well as the mending of the penetration path. He'll live with no brain damage whatsoever. All he needs now is rest."_

"I think he's coming to!"

Barney's eyes fluttered at the flushing of light into his sight. Soon, the outline of four individuals became visible.

To the left of him were Ted and Robin. On the right was Lily and Marshall, with Lily looking quite angry.

"Hey guys." He asked casually. "What's up?"

Lily slapped him and Barney fell unconscious again.

"Damnit, Lily!" Marshall shouted.

Barney awoke once more, with Marshall having tied Lily's hands behind her.

"Was the hand tying really necessary?" She questioned.

"Wait, he's coming to."

Barney sat up and looked at his friends faces.

"So, like I said earlier, what's up?"

"First off, you are going to tell us why you tried to kill yourself."

Barney sighed deeply.

"Fine."


End file.
